Revelations
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: Harry can sometimes run into bad situations, but here he runs into a pretty unexpected one. Hope you like my first attempt at a FredXGeorge story!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was once again furious with himself for procrastinating on his homework. It was

past midnight, and the Gryffindor common room was mostly empty except for himself and

the Weasley twins Fred & George. Harry thought back to the last few days; Fred and George

had been keeping themselves distant from everyone. The twins had always piqued Harry's

curiosity: the way they seemed to know what each other was thinking and finished sentences

together. Harry always wondered if it was a twin thing, or something Fred and George were

just good at. Harry's resolve strengthened when George whispered to Fred, and they glanced

at him. Harry cleared his throat, and called to them "Fred? George?" The twins showed no emotion at hearing their names called. "Yes?" They said in unison. "You two have been very

distant with everyone," he began, "except with yourselves," he then continued, "which makes me wonder how close you two really are." Harry looked at both twins in the eyes: both of

which were surveying Harry with calculating looks. Then they turned to each other, and,

using their silent mode of speaking, nodded to each other. "Now that you mention it, Harry,"

the twin on the left-George-said. "We have been keeping our distance from people," said the

right twin-Fred. Then in unison, "But we are very close with each other." Harry shot them a

quizzical look; the twins grinned. "Very well Harry," said Fred, "Keep an open mind." And

with that, Fred cupped the back of his twin's neck and kissed him passionately. Harry

gasped, immediately becoming aroused at the sight of Fred inserting his tongue in George's

mouth. The latter twins moan eliciting a groan in response from his brother. Harry's member

rapidly becoming harder-and more painful- was straining against his jeans. Harry slowly

moved his hand to the bulge in his jeans, all the while watching the twins battle for

dominance. One of the twins-Harry couldn't remember which was whom-wretched himself away from the other with a grin plastered on his face. "How's that for the open minds, eh

Harry?" Harry gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was speechless, and the twins just chuckled as they looked upon him-

"Aww, Freddie, look at him," George, now on the left, moved over to him and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he looked down at Harry's trousers. "Fred," the awe was in his voice, laced underneath with lust, "come here, Fred, it seems little Harry got hard while we snogged." Fred came up behind his brother and stared at Harry's crotch as well; he placed a hand on George's upper arm and whispered in his ear-

"Let's mess with little Harry, Georgie. We were going to fuck anyway, and we both know he'll do anything we say." George grabbed Harry before Fred had finished talking to him, and led him to the secret door by the suit of armor.

Without letting go of Harry's hand George said, "Give us some privacy." The suit of armor nodded minutely before moving aside as a door appeared behind him. The trio entered fast, and the doorway sealed itself.

Harry was pushed on the bed by a lust-crazed George, who attacked his neck, leaving bite marks all over his collar bone. Together the twins removed all clothing covering Harry's body; he gasped when his fully erected dick met the drafty air. Fred sat on Harry's pelvis as George began stripping hurriedly. Fred raked his hands over Harry's chest, leaving angry-red marks all over Harry before taking a nipple in each hand and tweaking them, making Harry hiss and thrust his hips upward. Fred groaned as he felt his own dick grow harder, so he placed his hands on Harry's waist and grinded with purpose.

"Don't be stingy Fred, my turn," Harry smirked as he watched Fred get naked, seconds before he felt wetness against his arsehole. Looking down, he felt his own cock twitch as George rimmed him. Sticking his tongue farther into the moist cavern, George began to pump the tongue in and out, mimicking the act of sex. Fred stole his attention when he placed a passionate kiss on Harry's lips, and tugged Harry's member relentlessly.

Harry moaned when he felt something against his ass -stretch him- scissor him. George continues to prepare him, as Fred straddled his chest. He lightly traced Harry's lips with his leaking cock before pushing it against Harry's lips. Fred moaned loudly, bending over and gripping the headboard with one hand and tangling his fingers of the other hand into Harry's unruly, long hair. Harry lapped at the weeping cock with his tongue, then began to bob his head as Fred's moans increased in volume. Just as he gave a particularly hard suck against Fred's cock, he felt George's dick push past the muscles in his anus.

"Come on, Harry, take it," George groaned out, pushing in inch by agonizing inch. Harry's ass was beyond tight; his muscles attempting to push him back out. George had to concentrate hard, thoughts of fucking Harry hard into the mattress too tempting. George looked up through lidded eyes, and saw as his brother fucked that pretty mouth, he moaned as Harry squeezed his ass cheeks.

"Oh, _fuck_. OH FUCK, Harry," Fred's thrusts into the wet heat beneath him became erratic as he felt heat pool in his stomach.

George was so aroused by what he was seeing that he pushed Harry's legs wider, and fucked him harder and faster. Fred's moans, the wet sound of sucking, and Harry taking him deep in his ass were starting to become too much. He reached forward and wrapped his fist around Harry's neglected cock, and stroked along with his thrusts. Harry moaned the large cock in his mouth, causing the hand in his hair to pull on his hair.

"Yeah, you like this don't you Harry," Fred panted, shoving his dick deeper into the eager throat. "You like us fucking you with our big cocks, filling you up on both ends." Harry moaned an affirmative, Fred felt the most pressure against his throbbing head and he let go. He cummed aggressively into Harry's mouth, filling his mouth up. He could feel Harry rock as his brother continued to relentlessly pound into the tight ass, finally jerking Harry's cock so that his seed exploded onto his stomach. He continued to jerk as he cummed deep into Harry's ass.

They fell side by side on the bed, and snuggled together, Harry between the twins.

"Sometimes keeping an open mind is best," Harry said, stifling a yawn as he burrowed into George's chest. The twins smirked at each other.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed this… Read and review people. Constructive criticism is always welcome….An update for ****_What Do I Do? _****Is on its way, okay? Okay. Izzy over-and-out. **


End file.
